Muggle Born Muggle Minded
by Crackers
Summary: BOOK ONE OF THE COLETTE TRILOGY Colette knows she is different, but why? As her ordinery life falls apart a second, much more exciting life, is just beginning!


1  
  
(A/N): The idea of magic and the magical community in this format belongs to JK Rowling, as do all recognisable characters and places taken from any of the current four Harry Potter books of any that should be published in the future. This applies to future chapters as well. Most of the aspects of wizarding life and law also belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Also, this is the FIRST in a trilogy of books following the life of a muggle born girl as she learns who and what she is and deals with learning to live a whole new life. Book one is her life before she arrives at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
3  
  
4 The Colette Trilogy  
  
Book One:  
  
4.1 Muggle Born, Muggle Minded  
  
Chapter One: Home is a Disaster  
  
Colette Rivers looked at her mother in disgust.  
  
"What do you mean we are moving out? Are you crazy? This is our HOUSE, we LIVE here!" Colette pursed her lips and clenched her small hands into fists.  
  
"Colette darling, you know me and daddy haven't been getting on very well and I think it would be better for us all if you and me went to stay with granny and grampy for a few days."  
  
Her mother was white and shaking but looked determined. It was obviously an effort for her to keep calm and polite to Colette but she was trying. Colette was used to arguments between her parents but this had been the worst yet. Her father had arrived home very late and very drunk and had immediately yelled Susan, Colette's mother, for not keeping his meal warm. Susan had already put Colette into bed and was sitting quietly and reading. On hearing her father return home Colette had wandered out onto the stairway with a mind to go welcome him home and see if she could sneak some of his evening meal before returning to bed.  
  
Colette was extremely used to getting her own way and knew she would not get shouted at for getting out of bed again. Colette Rivers was ten years old with blonde hair and big baby blue eyes. Everyone always commented on how sweet she was and Colette loved this. To her it seemed as though she was the most important thing on the earth and she certainly acted as though she was. At home Colette was what had kept the family together for so long. She was, in the eyes of her parents, a perfect little angel who, being an only child, deserved anything that her heart desired and more besides. No matter what happened there was always an excuse to buy more toys or useless items for the child.  
  
"She is lonely with no brothers or sisters, lets get her some new clothes."  
  
"Colette, me and mummy have had a fight, lets go find you a nice toy to make up for it?"  
  
"Of course you can have the new shoes darling, daddy deserves to give us some money after that row doesn't he popet?"  
  
…and so it went on. Colette had more possessions than many adults but she was unhappy, and when Colette Rivers was unhappy people tended to know about it. This was unfortunate because, as with all spoilt children, even the slightest thing upset her.  
  
On this occasion Colette had heard her parents rowing and decided to take a look. She peered around the kitchen door and gasped in horror. Her mother had her back to Colette, facing her father, and in her hand was a knife. Once the initial shock had passed she started to panic, and all of a sudden Susan had dropped the knife with a yelp and Colette's father was flat against the wall, held there by some invisible force. Colette had rushed back upstairs in tears and the next she knew her mother had arrived in her bedroom, thrown a few clothes into a small suitcase, and pulled Colette down to the car still in her pyjamas.  
  
Colette sulked all the way to her grandparents house, and once there she simply stood in front of the old couple and scowled, as if daring them to try and touch her.  
  
"Coco sweetie, this is silly," muttered her mother apprehensively, obviously noting the danger signs.  
  
"Don't talk to me," growled Colette and an ornament flew off the mantle piece and smashed.  
  
"But baby…"  
  
"I said DON'T!" yelled Colette and the door to the hall slammed shut, causing another two ornaments to smash.  
  
Her grandparents glanced at each other and nodded once, as if confirming something to each other. Had Colette not been busy staring furiously at the fire and watching it grow steadily fiercer as her anger flowed into it she would have picked up on this movement straight away. Strangely her grandparents captured Colette's imagination and she liked them more than anyone in the world, which was unexpected because they never bought her unnecessary things unless it was a special occasion and what Colette most enjoyed was being given thing, even if she didn't want them, even if she didn't know what they were for!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N): OK, not particularly magical, you have to read between the lines a little. Basically just setting the scene which is why it may seem a little rushed. 


End file.
